A Halloween like no other
by Goodbye0Bluesky
Summary: When the Victorious gang is trapped at school with a bunch of creepy kids on Halloween night, they'll have no idea what is in store for them... OC contest closed, but read anyway! Rated T for scary themes and swearing...BADE, CABBIE,TANDRE and OC/OC. *Multi-chap*
1. Character forms

**hey guys! it's me again, this time with yet another OC contest! the first sort of flunked out, so ill make sure this one fits its sumary!**

**please submit lots of characters! the story will be about a Halloween that Hollywood arts will never forget... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry :/**

**i think some of you will really love this one!**

**please review! sophia :)**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age:

Date of birth:

Appearance: (includes tatoos, piercings)

Supernatural creature: (eg. Werewolf, vampire etc.)

Style:

Personality:

Talent:

Hobbies and interests:

Parents:

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of?

Tori:

Jade:

Cat:

Trina:

Andre:

Robbie:

Beck:

Sikowitz:


	2. OC bios

**it's me again! these are the OC's that made it in! as you can see i have kind of an obsession with werewolves, but oh well. SPOILER ALERT! i will use one character of my own, so look out for it. Now for the boring part. this time im going at this a little differently. PLEASE READ! I WONT GIVE BACK-STORIES OR ANY OF THAT STUFF. I WILL GO INTO THE STORY JUST LIKE THAT. PLEASE READ THE BIOS AND STUDY THEM, SO YOU KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE AND WHAT THEY ARE ABOUT! thank you**

**sophia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Daniel Anthony Miller  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
>Date of Birth: May 29<br>**Appearance**: (includes tattoos, piercings) he is 6'3, Mixed/caramel skin. He is Latin and Black. Has green eyes. Hair like Zayn Malik but shorter. He is athletic/muscular toned (Taylor lautner)  
><strong>Supernatural creature: (eg. Werewolf, vampire etc<strong>.) Werewolf  
><strong>Style:<strong> Urban. Urban Outfitters, Express  
><strong>Personality:<strong> He has a serious personality. He looks like the Bad Boy type but he is the exact opposite. He is very caring and nice. Very funny. But it's all under his serious demeanour. He loves to hang out with his friends  
><strong>Talent:<strong> He is a singer, actor, and dancer  
><strong>Hobbies and interests:<strong> loves to perform. He loves to play games, sometimes pranks, basketball  
><strong>Parents:<strong> Mom: Angela Miller. Dad: James Miller (dead). Cousin: Jordan Stevens (Fallen angel)  
><strong>When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of?<strong>  
><strong>Tori:<strong> Cute bubbly girl with great cheekbones. Best friend  
><strong>Jade:<strong> Hot Goth chick. Good friends  
><strong>Cat:<strong> Cute, sweet, innocent girl. He loves her like a little sister. He is very protective of her.  
><strong>Trina:<strong> Cute. Thinks she needs a Boyfriend but he doesn't want to be that guy  
><strong>Andre:<strong> Best friend  
><strong>Robbie:<strong> cool friends  
><strong>Beck:<strong> Close friends  
><strong>Sikowitz:<strong> crazy teacher  
><strong>Other OC:<strong> Has a crush on one of the cute OC's. Hopefully she can be his girlfriend

**Name: **Alexander(Alex) blackblood  
><strong>Age:<strong>16  
><strong>Date of birth: <strong>august 12  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>long ,almost neck length in the back, spiky jet-black hair; clear, dark brown eyes; 5'10; skinny-ish, but in great shape; and tan. Always wears a mysterious necklace with a Japanese (he thinks) engraving.  
><strong>Supernatural creature: <strong>werewolf (but he doesn't know it yet)  
><strong>Style:(<strong>i don't know what you meant by style so ill just write clothing)usually wears black jeans, blue t-shirt, and black jacket, sometimes with the sleeves rolled up.  
><strong>Personality: <strong>down-to-earth, but usually humorous. Always looks at glass half full. He is very scared of puppets because of something that happened in his childhood.  
><strong>Talent: <strong>he is an awesome DJ and a good guitarist.  
>Hobbies and interests: taekwondo, surfs from time to time, mixing songs, and listening to music.<br>**Parents: **His mother died giving birth to him and his father left for unknown reasons. He was raised by his older sister.  
><strong>When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of?<br>Tori:** pretty, talented and friendly girl. He can also sense all of her insecurities.  
><strong>Jade: <strong>Attractive but vicious and mean-looking Goth girl, but sensed there was something warm beneath her cold exterior.

**Cat:** innocent and sweet girl, who he immediately felt the sense to protect, in a brotherly way of course.  
><strong>Trina:<strong> Annoying and arrogant, but felt that she did have kinder side of her towards her sister mostly, but also to her friends.  
><strong>Andre:<strong> Funny, strong, friendly, and protective guy, he sensed his caring towards all of his friends. He saw him as someone he could be great friends with.  
><strong>Robbie:<strong> insecure and sort of weak person, but still respected him (because his puppet was freaking him out!)And sensed he had the need to prove himself.  
><strong>Beck:<strong> calm, cool, and handsome (just saying' he's not gay in fact he wouldn't mind a little more ladies in his life, just not from the victorious gang) guy who looked very protective. Sense some sort of conflict within him, and noticed a glance here and there toward jade. How he did his hair was beyond him.  
><strong>Sikowitz<strong> crazy, the good kind of crazy, guy. He saw him as the spiritual leader.

**name: **Amy Marie  
><strong>age:<strong>16  
><strong>date of birth: <strong>December 5,1993  
><strong>appearance(includes tattoos and piercings):<strong>Amy has two golden earrings on each ear top and bottom, mid-back length deep brown hair which is always down,height5'8,101Ib  
><strong>supernatural creature(e.g. Werewolf, Vampire etc):<strong>Werewolf  
><strong>style: <strong>Amy wears a blue and black plaid shirt, deep blue skinnys, black and white converse, and a gold heart necklace  
><strong>personality: <strong>nice, smart, calm, and funny  
><strong>talents: <strong>Amy can step on little branches on a tree without falling, and jump from tree to tree without falling  
><strong>hobbies intrests: <strong>exploring wildlife, and biking in the nature  
><strong>parents: <strong>Mom-Georgia Marie, And her father died during a drive-by in the mid-west of 5th avenue. Everyone forbid to go there after the famous Paul San Tony Jay-z Aromia Marie died there.(you can call him Paul)  
><strong>After meeting the victorious gang what did they think of:<strong>  
><strong>Tori: <strong>fun, nice, and nice cheekbones  
><strong>cat: <strong>weird, fun, nice, calm, sweet, and funny

**Jade: **mean, and kind of funny  
><strong>André: <strong>nice, cute, musical, calm, and cool  
><strong>Robbie: <strong>nerd, looks like a girl, and crazy  
><strong>beck: <strong>nice, and cool  
><strong>Trina: <strong>annoying, crazy, and dumb  
><strong>Sikowitz:<strong> weird, nice, cool, hippy, and so fun to be around, the greatest teacher ever

**Name:** Eva Joan Smith  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14 (Real Age: 512)  
><strong>date of birth:<strong> November 12, 1488  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> She has straight pitch black hair that she dies hot pink and goes down to her mid-back area and she has pale-ish skin. Her eyes are brown, she's kind of thin and scrawny, and she has a small build. She weighs 105 pounds and is about 5'3" tall. At night she also grows a half-snout, claws, and fangs. But she has black fur that covers part of her upper arms, her hands, and her feet. Her eyes also turn a purple color because of vampires having red eyes and werewolves (usually) having blue eyes.  
><strong>Supernatural creature:<strong> Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid  
><strong>Style:<strong> She usually likes wearing punk-goth sort of clothing, like she wears baseball caps and black clothing. She usually likes dark colored-black t-shirts and dark jeans with black Nikes.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> She is kind of hard core and is very rebellious. Eva's not afraid to speak her mind and can knock out a guy twice her size if she feels like it. She does have a soft side for her friends and family, though. She also doesn't like that her mother treats her half-brother so badly. This is why Al hates his dad and step mom, which is different from Eva who loves her father and is annoyed by her mother.  
><strong>Talent:<strong> She can sing and act.  
><strong>Hobbies and interests<strong>: Messing around with friends, pranking, singing and acting.  
><strong>Parents:<strong> Mother- Alice Amanda Smith (Vampire)  
>Father- Colin Ailwin Smith<br>**When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of?**  
><strong>Tori:<strong> She finds her too "perfect" and often ignores her and sometimes insults her for fun.  
><strong>Jade:<strong> They like hanging out and get along quite nicely.  
><strong>Cat:<strong> She finds her funny, but Cat can get on her nerves sometimes, like when Cat cries.  
><strong>Trina:<strong> Poser alert, which is why Eva doesn't like her.  
><strong>Andre:<strong> She likes spending time with him on songs and stuff.  
><strong>Robbie:<strong> Usually calls him a nerd and insults him and Rex  
><strong>Beck:<strong> Eva likes his personality and they are good friends.  
><strong>Sikowitz:<strong>Finds him weird and hates it when he does things like throw balls at her, ECT


	3. My character

**OKAY, DRUM ROLL! here is my character, that im going to use in the story to shake it up a little bit! please read this character bio too!**

**ill try and upload the story as soon as possible, i have to finish my homework first :(**

**sophia**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>Fane Lupei

**Age: **17

**Date of birth: **21st of November

**Appearance: (includes tattoos, piercings) **he has a black tattoo that looks like a flame with more tongues of flame stretching from one shoulder to the other on his back. One tongue of flame stretches up his throat. Fane has deep-blue eyes. He has black hair with bangs that fall over his forehead and partly his left eye. He is tanned, muscular and toned. He has white, perfectly aligned teeth. He has high cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips. In his wolf form he is a pitch black wolf that has no difficulty melting in with the shadows.

**Supernatural creature: (e.g. Werewolf, vampire etc.) **Canis Lupus (werewolf) because he is a Canis Lupus he can transform at will. If he gets seriously angry or pissed off, fane's eyes will glow crystal blue, his fangs will become prominent, and claws will erupt from his fingers. The only way you can calm him down is to submit to him.

**Style: **he often wears black jeans, skinny jeans and grey and black short-sleeved t-shirts

**Personality: **Fane is son to the alpha of the biggest pack in the world. This means other wolves must submit to him because he is more dominant than them. Even in being the prince of wolves' fane does not have a big head. He is quiet and mysterious, smart and funny when he loses his quiet attitude. he often puts himself before any of his friends. Most girls think fane is very hot and want to date him. Fane however, knows that these girls have no idea what he is and so does not date any of them. He is looking for his mate, the only person in the world that is right for him. She is a werewolf too. A mate is the equivalent of a soul-mate in human terms.

**Talent**: he is a talented singer and actor.

**Hobbies and interests: **he loves hunting in his wolf form and playing games with his family. Listening to music, hanging out in the woods with his friends.

**Parents: **

**Mother: **Alina Lupei – she loves him very much, and as her only son she would do anything for him.

**Father: **Vasile Lupei – alpha to the biggest pack in the world. He loves his son and mate very much. They are a very close family.

**When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of?**

**Tori: **she is very nice, but thinks too highly of herself. He thinks she should be brought down a notch, and he has just the way to do that...

**Jade: **he likes her as a friend. He likes how she is so blunt and not afraid to say what she thinks

**Cat**: she is very nice, and sweet. He sees why everyone likes her.

**Trina: **he doesn't like her at all, and tries to steer clear of her.

**Andre: **a talented musician, but somewhat insecure underneath.

**Robbie: **insecure. He needs someone to look after.

**Beck: **his best friend. They are alike in a lot of ways. He likes how beck protects jade from everything and anything. They could just be mates, if only they were wolves...

**Sikowitz: **nice teacher and favourite class.


	4. Another one of my own OC

**i know! im doing another OC of my own, and YES, she has my name, and YES she is a werewolf! don't judge me on it please... :/ anyway! ill have the first part of the story up as soon as possible, so bear with me! (if you can guess what goes on between this OC and my other one ill give you virtual cookies!)**

**thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Sophia Rivers

**Age: **17

**Date of birth:** 10th of June

**Appearance: (includes tattoos, piercings) **Sophia has black hair to her waist and green eyes. She has a straight nose and full lips. She is tanned. She stands at about 5'6. In her wolf form she looks like an arctic wolf with glowing green eyes. When she's pissed off her eyes will glow green and her fangs will become prominent.

**Supernatural creature: (e.g. Werewolf, vampire etc.)** Canis lupus (werewolf)

**Style: **she dresses a lot like jade. Black or grey clothing, with an occasional speck of colour. Skinny jeans and black leather combat boots. She has a set of dog-tags around her neck, just for the irony of it.

**Personality: **she is smart and funny, but most of the time she's quiet. She loves singing and hums songs continually throughout her can be blunt with people and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. She is very resilient and can handle bullies easily. She is strong, like all Canis lupus, and very fast. And being Canis lupus, she too, is looking for her mate. See fane's bio for more information. She refuses to date any guys but her mate. Her mate is the only one in the world who can complete her soul, and make her happiest. No other guy can draw emotions that powerful from her.

**Talent: **she is a very talented singer and actress.

**Hobbies and interests: **she loves singing and listening to music, watching movies, hanging out with her friends, long walks through the forest, and writing stories or songs.

**Parents: **her dad died when he was killed by another wolf.

Her mom and her spend a lot of time together and are very close.

**When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of?**

**Tori: **she is very nice, but thinks that all will be well. Sophia learnt the hard way that everything is not always what it seems. Tori should be more careful.

**Jade: **she and jade are best friends, because they both dress the same way and help each other out in tough situations. Also because jade knows Sophia will never think of taking beck away from her. Jade can trust Sophia with her heart.

**Cat**: the sweetest thing in the world. Another good friend

**Trina: **Sophia has never met Trina, but from what she's heard she'll try and steer clear from her.

**Andre** a very talented musician, they work together on songs sometimes.

**Robbie: **he's nice, but has to learn to speak for himself.

**Beck:** beck is her best guy friend, because they can talk about anything and help each other out a lot.

**Sikowitz: **the best acting teacher there is. The coconuts baffle her though.


	5. Author's note

Authors note:

Please review or PM me about what your character thinks about the other OC's, including the two that are mine! Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! I love you all!

Sophia


	6. Prologue

**DRUM ROLL! here's the prologue! YAY! virtual cookies for all who guessed correctly..let's see what happens...!**

**disclaimer: i dont own victorious or any of it's characters**

* * *

><p>"Beck no, I don't want to go" jade whined as she stood in the mirror doing her hair. It was the night of Halloween, and Hollywood arts would be throwing their annual Halloween party. She and beck stood in his RV, readying themselves for the party, until jade had decided she didn't want to go anymore. "Why not?" he asked her. "You know I hate Halloween" she told him. Beck shook his head at her and kissed her temple. "You look great" he said, his words full of truth.<p>

Jade wore her normal skinny jeans, combat boots and a navy shirt he had given her. Jade said she didn't want to go to school in a ridiculous costume, and beck had nothing anyway, so he went in black too. Jade gave him a half-smile. "I'll let you egg your neighbour's house" he told her, half hoping she would take the lie and go with him. "Fine" she answered. Beck grinned.

They arrived at school and went straight to where some of their friends were waiting. "Sophia!" jade called out, her disdainful tone suddenly gone and replaced by happiness, genuine happiness. Sophia turned around and gave jade a hug. in the meantime, beck took the opportunity to look around the asphalt cafe. the podium was covered in cobwebs, black, orange and grey streamers. a band stood playing popular music. most of the students didn't wear costumes, but there was an occasional witch or ghost between the crowd of mingling people. the tables were covered in food, drinks and streamers. even sikowitz stood in the midst of the kids with his car, grilling sausages. he turned his attention back to jade.

Normally jade would have pushed anyone away, but she let Sophia. Tori, André, cat and Robbie turned around too and greeted her and beck. They talked for a moment, then jade bumped Sophia and told her she was going to see what movie they were showing the black box theatre. Sophia nodded and jade slipped away from the crowd. A second later, beck noticed jade had disappeared from his side. "Where did jade go?" he asked the group. "Black box theatre, for the movie" Sophia answered. "Do you wanna go see the movie?" she asked the others.

They nodded enthusiastically and were on their way. Sophia left half-way there to go to the bathroom. Once she entered the hallway again, she let her wolf hearing pick up on any sounds that would mean human movement, which could prevent her on going to the black box theatre the fastest way she could. She could run three times as fast as any human, and if anyone saw her moving at such a fantastic pace she would surely be interrogated. Hearing nothing she grinned and ran towards the theatre. She sped up a pair of stairs, straight into a wall of solid muscle.

* * *

><p>Fane had seen the blur of movement with his wolf eyes, but didn't know what it as until it crashed head first into his chest. His nose filtered the scents until he found the one that belonged to the human that had run into him. His eyes narrowed when he smelt her. <em>Canis lupus<em>. But something else came with that scent. Comfort, reassurance. Fane looked down, and into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. In a flash he knew what she was. His mate.

Protective instincts ran through him with an intensity he had never felt before. When Sophia smelt him, she too, knew who he was. She bared her neck to him in submission. "You need not submit to me Luna" he told her, and stepped aside. Confusedly, she walked past him. "Do I at least have the courtesy of knowing your name?" he asked her. She stopped, "Sophia". He nodded and said, "I'm fane" she nodded just as he had, and continued walking until she reached the black box theatre.

She entered, and sat down where jade and the other sat. They were watching "the scissoring". How fitting, Sophia thought.

When Sophia had walked away fane had checked the hallway for any students, then transformed into his wolf. He melted into the shadows and ran silently to the black box theatre. Once he entered he ran to a corner where it was dark and transformed back into human form. He sat down behind Sophia, but didn't concentrate on the movie. He concentrated on her. He would have her, one way or another; they were meant to be.

Daniel left his car and walked towards where his friends were. Amy, Eva, and Alex had already seen him and were waiting patiently. He greeted them. "Do you guys want to go to the black box theatre?" Eva asked them, "I heard they're showing the scissoring! I love that movie" they nodded, and were on their way. They walked through the hallway, and Daniel concentrated on Amy. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He knew she was her mate, but did she know he was hers? She might have never heard of the concept of mates. Daniel worried about her. Because she was his mate the instinct within him demanded he protect her, even though she could probably handle most of it herself.

They reached the theatre and went inside. The movie was almost done. They sat down and watched the movie.

Jade saw how most of the students in the theatre left as the gory pat of the movie came on. "Wusses" she commented. Beck grinned beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

The movie had ended. The kids walked through a deserted hallway towards the door. The first thing Sophia noticed was that she heard nothing except the footsteps and whispered voices in the group. There was no one else in the school. When she looked outside there was no one in the parking lot either. Jade walked up to the door, and attempted to swing it open. It stayed shut. "Shit" Sophia said as jade attempted to open it again. "We're locked in"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? please review and ill upload as soon as possible...<strong>


	7. 8:00 pm

**SECOND CHAPTER! thank you guys for all the great reviews! hope you like this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i dont own victorious, who do you think i am?**

* * *

><p>No one believed her at first. They just thought that jade was joking around, but as jade kicked the door with all the force she could muster, it became clear she wasn't. "That door is made out of bullet-proof glass and reinforced steel, there is no way you can kick your way through that." someone commented. Jade whipped around to find Daniel wading his way out of the shadows "you could have at least told me that before I broke my toes" jade snapped. Sophia grinned to herself. Jade West could recover from any situation. Beck took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Jade visibly relaxed.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked uncertainly. "We can't escape. We're trapped. You might as well get used to the idea that we'll be here for a while." Fane spoke up. The timbre of his voice ran through Sophia's body. "Wait" she said, "don't jump to conclusions just yet. Everybody split up and search the school for any teachers, maintenance people, anybody you can find and bring back to one of the rec rooms, where the others will be waiting if they can't find anyone" Sophia distributed the orders with ease. Fane smiled. His mate was a born leader. That was good. Then Sophia did something astounding, at least, to beck, jade, Tori, André, Robbie and cat.

"Lupi, utiliza puterea, rezistenta si viteza" (wolves, use your strength, stamina and speed) she spoke in Romanian. All werewolves were learnt Romanian from birth. It was their native language, a language all could speak fluently. Alex heard Sophia speak Romanian too. At first the words made no sense to him, but then his brain formed a translation, and without noticing, he gave her a reply. All werewolves replied, but spoke softly, so only werewolves with their superior hearing could hear it. "Cum o spui, aşa că se face" (as you say it, so it shall be done) Sophia nodded, and the group dispersed. When fane heard her speak Romanian, his suspicions were confirmed. This was not any female, but the descendant of one of the most powerful wolves that had ever lived. She was a born leader, like any alpha female should be, and fane was now more determined than ever.

The kids ran through the school, opening any classrooms or closets, but they found no one. They met at the rec room. "Anyone?" Sophia asked as Daniel and Alex came in. They shook their heads and sat down on one of the couches. "Ok, let's think. The doors are locked, there are no other people in the school, and we're stuck here. Now we know we're going to be here till tomorrow, do we have running water?" fane, who stood by the sink in the corner turned the tap open and to his satisfaction, water came out. "Electricity?" Sophia asked again. Alex flipped a switch, but there was nothing. "Okay, no electricity. Does anyone have reception on their phones?" everyone took out their phones and checked their signal. No bars. "I don't get it" Eva said, shaking her head, "I always have five bars at school" Alex looked at her. "That's because the school has its own tower, but that probably got shut down when the party finished." Eva looked at him, and then averted her gaze.

Sophia abruptly stood up. "Where are you going?" André asked her. "To the staffroom, to see if they have a food there" André nodded. "I'll go with you" Fane told her, and followed her out the door.

When Sophia and fane left, everyone began talking quietly amongst themselves. About how they were going to get out, how they were going to survive if they needed to be here for a while, until jade interrupted them loudly by saying, "everyone shut up a second! I just realised something." Beck looked at her. "What did you realise?" he asked her, injecting a small amount of emotion into his voice. Jade looked at everyone in the room, and then met beck's eyes. "It's Friday"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for all the cliffhanger endings! i just can't help myself :) please review and ill upload ASAP!<strong>


	8. The staffroom

**the new chapter is up! it's a little sophia and fane centered, but i think the romance lovers wil LOVE this! it's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer and revolve more about the other characters!**

**disclaimer: i dont own victorious...**

* * *

><p>Sophia walked through the hallways, easily sifting out the scents that would lead her to the staffroom. She heard fane's footsteps echo in her own. She arrived at a bright range door that read: staffroom. She opened the door and went inside. It was a large room, half occupied by a kitchen. The other half was filled with more orange couches and tables. When she heard the door close behind her she whirled around and came face-to-face with fane. "Can you give me a good reason as to why you've followed me here?" she said, narrowing her eyes. "I needed to talk to you" he replied.<p>

"About what?"

"About us Luna"

"There is nothing between us" Sophia had to force herself to say those words. Her heart literally snapped in half when she managed to say them. Fane looked hurt. A second later he composed himself and said, "Do you want there to be something?" _yes, I do, so, so much. But I can't bring myself to say it. _Sophia said mentally. Fane heard the words drift through his mind. Mates could listen to each other's thoughts and emotions and he could listen to her. _Luna, you can say it. I know you can. Believe in us. I have kept my eyes on you from the moment I met you, I know you have done the same. _Fane replied to her thoughts.

Sophia stiffened when she heard him. The bond is forming, she thought. She replied to fane's thoughts, _I have. I have thought about you from the moment I met you. I have never wanted to find my mate in fear what he would do to me. I'm so, so sorry fane. _Fane stepped forward and lifted her fallen chin so she could look into his eyes. _I would never hurt you. _She smiled at his words. _I know. _And she leant up and kissed fane's lips. Fane felt her lips tenderly touch his and knew he had succeeded. His mate was comfortable around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her smaller body in his arms. Finally, he pulled away and looked into her forest green eyes. "Come on, let's get some food" she said. Fane smiled and followed her further into the kitchen.


	9. Thoughts

**the new chapter is up! thanks for all the great reviews! they mean so much to me! anyway, please read and review! i hope you lik this chapter, and if the ending is shitty, it's because i had to end it, other wise i would just keep writing :/ ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i don't own victorious or any of it's affilates.**

* * *

><p>Their arms full of food, Sophia and fane entered the rec room where the others were. "Food!" Fane bellowed, and everyone shot up. Sophia tossed everyone some sandwiches and they started munching on them. Fane sat on a couch, and Sophia sat beside him, smiling at him as he laid an arm around her.<p>

Jade watched the exchange between the two. _Damn_, she thought. Beck followed her line of sight and smiled at his girlfriend. He kissed her temple again, and that drew her attention back to him. She laid her head in the crook of beck's neck while he put an arm around her and drew her closer.

Daniel watched the two couples and wished with passion he could have that kind of relationship with Amy. He looked at her, and thought to himself that she looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight like that. He wanted to get to know her, and he would grab the first opportunity presented to him.

Amy felt Daniel's stare on her. She wasn't creeped out. Instead, she kinda felt, what was it, relief? _Get a grip_, she thought to herself, and continued to eat her sandwich. _Still_, her thoughts nagged her, _he is strong, and a powerful wolf_. They could easily create their own pack with him as a powerful alpha. If she could choose anyone for her back in a fight, she would choose Daniel. She trusted him more than anyone else, and he was handsome. Maybe, if she gave him a go, he could prove himself as hers.

Eva sat alone in a corner, ripping out the flesh of the sandwich in her hands. She tried to concentrate on the taste of the bread in her mouth, but every time her attention was drawn to Alex, who sat in the corner opposite her, bathed in moonlight. All she could think about was how handsome the moonlight made him. His face was highlighted, as well as the prominence of his limbs, covered in corded muscle._ Damn_, she thought, _he is handsome_. But he would never choose her. She was a hybrid for crying out loud! Wolves couldn't mate with hybrids. At least she thought so. There was a tiny spark of hope, and even if it were pin sized, Eva would throw her hopes with it. Anyhow, the boy in the moonlight would be hers.

Alex sat in the moonlight, and every second he grew more aware of something. He could sense Eva's stare on him, and it gave him a sense he was being comforted in that stare. But there was something else, something bigger, that was pressing in on him and demanded to be let out. It was a faint yearning within him, which wanted to be let out. He had no idea what. He turned his attention back to Eva and thought about her. Her black hair with pink streaks stood out in the corner she sat in. He wondered what type of girl she was. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know how. He wondered if his crush on her was obvious. He needed to get his thoughts straight, soon.


	10. Uncovered

**HEY YOU THERE! the new chapter has aired! hope you like it! i know the idea is a bit far-fatched, but i needed a start to get me going! please R&R**

**ps. did you all watch the new victorious episode? did you realise the new song is cat and trina's rap? i only JUST figured that out! anyway, ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: must i go over this again? i dont own victorious... **

* * *

><p>"Hey" Eva sat up. Everyone looked at her. "Do you wanna play a game of capture the flag?" everyone looked at each other, quizzical expressions etched onto their faces. "Sure" they mumbled, wondering what Eva had in mind. "Ok! We'll split up in two teams, each with their own areas. They have to hide a Pearpad that gives off a faint signal, that way we can track the signal on our phones, to make it more fun. When you find the Pearpad you have to bring it back to your team area, and you win. If you see someone from the other team walking in your area, tag them. They'll go to jail, which is in the janitors' closet, to be freed by a member of their own team. Sound like fun?" They nodded in approval, every second Eva spent talking about it the game became more fun, and they all genuinely looked forward to it. They threw aside their sandwich packages, and stood up. "Who has a Pearpad we can use?" Eva asked them. "I have one" Robbie volunteered. Everyone groaned. Cat giggled.<p>

Alex also offered his Pearpad and set the signal to low. Robbie did the same. Eva grinned and clapped her hands. "Teams!" she cried "Me, Alex, André, Tori, Cat and Robbie; we're team one!" the group grinned and got together. "Beck, Jade, Daniel, Amy, Fane and Sophia, you're team two. Team one, our area is the northern half of the main hallway, and all that is accessible behind it. Team two; you have the southern half of the school. Everyone ready? GO!" and upon the last word everyone filed out of the rec room and into the school. Sophia went to hide the Pearpad Alex had lent her, while Robbie ran off with his. Everyone took out their phones and turned on signal detector. Within one minute, the hallway had cleared, and there was no sign that anyone had ever been there.

Team two loped stealthily through the deserted hallways. Daniel kept his eyes steadily on Amy. They neared the double doors that would lead to the parking lot, and that had locked them in. Through a window the full moon shed light on the hallway and bathed it in light. Seeing the double doors Amy was filled with a sudden anger at being locked in. She walked up to the doors and attempted to punch it hard, but was interrupted by Jade, who grabbed her arm hard, swung her around and hissed, "No! They'll know we're here" Daniel saw the scenario unfold before his eyes. Seeing jade hurt his mate filled him with incomprehensible anger. No had the right to hurt what was his. No one.

Fane saw how Daniel looked at Amy and jade, and the situation the two were in.

Daniel let out a loud cry. He growled ferally, and stalked up to jade. "You hurt what is mine" he spat, snarling in her face. Jade backed up into beck's arms, where she would be safe. Daniel ripped himself away from her, and stumbled into the moonlight. He fell on his hands and knees. He lifted his head, his eyes glowing a feral amber, and looked at jade with hatred in his eyes. Then his body convulsed and jade and beck watched in fear as Daniel's bones cracked, forming new ones and his body transforming into that of a wolf. When the transformation was complete, the brown wolf who stood where Daniel had been swung his head around at Jade and bared his glistening, sharp white teeth.

Daniel's transformation had attracted the other team. They now stood next to each other and watched in fear how Daniel was transforming. The wolf lifted his head at the window and opened its mouth in an ear-splitting howl that reverberated throughout the hallway.

Fane knew what he had to do. He stepped away from Sophia's side and calmly walked towards the wolf. "Submit" he said, pushing power into his words. Daniel the wolf looked up at him and bared its neck in submission. "Transform back" fane ordered, and he stepped back. Daniel began the transformation from wolf to boy. His muzzle shrunk, his teeth downsized and retracted into his gums. His fur turned into his clothes, and after 10 seconds, Daniel was a boy again.

Sophia went back to fane's side, and he put an arm around her.

Daniel looked around the room. Beck, jade, cat, Robbie, Tori and André looked shocked and scared. "Okay, someone better tell us what's going on at this instant" jade snapped as she looked at Daniel. Fane looked at Sophia, and she gave him a nod of reassurance. "Okay. But just to warn you, this will take long so it's best you get comfortable." Fane replied. Jade looked at her friends, then sat down, beck close behind. Fane began to speak.


	11. Explanations

**alright, here is the new chapter! i know i've really taken my time and haven't uploaded since forever, but anyways, i think all you werewolves will enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i don't own victorious...**

* * *

><p>"All things you hear about werewolves in myths and books and stuff are false. Canis lupus can phase - we don't call it changing - whenever we want to. We can phase our whole body into wolf form, or just the eyes, teeth or whatever. It has nothing to do with the moon, though the moon does speed up the transformation and goes absolutely painless." fane explained.<p>

Sophia shuffled closer to him, needing to be near her mate and give him comfort. Fane readjusted his position so Sophia sat more comfortably in his lap. He closed his arms around her and continued speaking. "We are all Canis lupus, but we come from different packs. I come from the Romanian pack, the biggest pack in the world. In a pack, you have your dominants and your submissives. Every pack has an alpha. An alpha is like a king, who keeps the order in the pack and prevents the other dominants from tearing each other apart and so that everyone is protected. My father is the alpha of the Romanian pack. Coincidentally, that makes me prince, next in line to be alpha." jade grinned at his choice of words.

She saw how Alex, Daniel, Amy, and Eva weren't looking at him; instead, they had their necks bared. "Are you even paying attention?" she cried indignantly. They met her gaze for a second, and then looked away without saying a word. Jade looked at the others, confusion etched onto her face. Sophia spoke up, "the reason they won't look at either fane or me is because fane is a dominant,  
>and when you look a dominant in the eye they will see it as a challenge, just like our animal cousins see that."<p>

jade nodded," why won't they look at you?" she asked. Sophia grinned, "they won't look at me because I am the alpha's mate" she explained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rex cried, "That's a little permanent." Robbie shot Rex a glare, and then looked back at fane, who said," here, let me get into that. Every male Canis lupus has one mate, only one. The male to female ratio is about 1 female to 30 males, so females are in high demand. I have come to Hollywood arts to look for mine. Sometimes we wolves are drawn to a particular area. I think it's just nature's way of helping us wolves, because sometimes it takes years, even centuries to find our mates." he let the last sentence sink in, before continuing.

"Our mates are the other half of our soul. Mates fill the hole in us with light and we in turn are prepared to give our lives in protection." Robbie shot up, "is that why Daniel went all feral on jade because she hurt Amy?" he asked innocently. "Exactly! Mates are so precious to us because there is only one for us. We males cannot bear the idea of losing the other half of our soul. That is why Daniel became protective of Amy, because he didn't want to lose her."

Amy stifled a gasp. Daniel's head whipped round to look at her. "Wait a minute!" Tori cried. Fane looked at her, and cocked his head to the side. "Something tells me you have found what you are looking for" she said with a knowing smile. Fane looked down at Sophia, who leant up and kissed fane's cheek.

"Yes, I have" he said quietly. "OH MY GOSH! That is sooo freaking romantic!" Tori squealed in delight. "I still don't get it!" cat spoke up. Everyone looked at her. She had remained surprisingly quiet for the duration of fane's explanation. "Me either" jade piped in. "is it really that big of a deal that these werewolves are willing to gamble with their lives just to get a person whom they barely know?"

Sophia looked at fane, her eyes silently pleading to let her do this. With the smallest of growls fane broke eye contact and inclined his head towards the group, who were eager to hear her story. "To a human it seems unrealistic." jade got up, somewhat threateningly, but beck held her down. Fane tensed behind Sophia and held her tighter. Sophia smiled at jade, and continued. "The idea of soul mate is what we call a true mate. There are so many facets to the magic behind our kind. I don't understand it at all; I just know what I've seen to be true. There is darkness inside the soul of a male wolf. He is designed to be fierce, unrelenting, protective to the extreme and unforgiving. If a male does not find his mate this darkness begins to take over and gradually he begins to go mad, unable to control the darkness that once kept his family, his pack safe.

Often wolves will describe it as being at war with their wolf." she let the I formation sink in, before continuing. "His mate is the light that keeps the darkness at bay. She fills the hole that has been growing ever larger in his soul. When the bond is completed between mates, their very souls merge, and the male will be able to leash the darker part of his nature and at last be at peace with his wolf."

nobody spoke for a minute, before cat spoke up. "What does the girl get out of it? I mean, it's great for the guy and everything, but what about the hole in her soul?" her voice was nearly  
>a whisper. Sophia smiled at cat, and looked at everyone scattered around the room, including fane, and said, with her voice full of meaning,<p>

"she gets a man who will love her completely and faithfully. She gets a man who will not only save her life, but lay down his own to keep her safe. He will provide for her no matter the cost, he will shelter her from all storms to come their way; he will bring a smile to her face when no one else can. She gets a friend, a lover, a mate, the only man who can in world who can complete her and give her the other half of her soul." Sophia looked around the room again.

Amy, Eva, Daniel and Alex weren't looking at them, but by way Daniel and Amy sat together told her they'd been touched by her story. Beck and jade sat secluded in a corner, having a private conversation, with love in their eyes and radiating from their faces. Tori sat with Andre, leaning slightly on him as she brushed tears out of her eyes. Cat and Robbie sat together looking at her, with cat sitting next to Robbie, who had an arm draped around her shoulders.

Sophia looked at fane. _Do you mean that my Luna?_ he asked her using their bond. _Every word,_ she replied. Fane leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. She smiled. Then Eva broke the comfortable silence. "Where's Alex?" she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! <strong>

**ps. i have created a writing contest for CATS, the musical. if there's any CATS geeks out there that would like to enter go to my author page and scroll down to my stories. click in the one titled 'writing contest' the rules are included in the story. pm me or review to the story a link with your own written story if you want to enter!**

**that's all for now, i'll upload soon! promise!**

**- sophia**


	12. Change

**drum roll please! the new chapter is up! i hope i didn't take too long to write it :/ anyway, this is a big chapter, so get excited. XD**

**disclaimer: i don't own victorious, pretty boring eh?**

* * *

><p>Alex was enchanted by Fane and Sophia's story. Would Eva think of me like that? He wondered. Could she ever refer to me as her mate? He sat quietly, with his own thoughts of the explanation at the fore-front of his mind. He stopped himself. Why on earth was he thinking about mates? He wasn't a wolf! He was not a wolf, and so he could not take Eva as his mate.<p>

Yet something within him, even though it was small, was still horrified by the idea of losing Eva. Once she was his, he would never be able to let her go. He was vaguely aware of Daniel and Amy talking quietly, sitting close together. They must have accepted one another. Alex wished for that kind of simplicity. The feelings he felt were anything but simple. He sighed.

Then, he felt something. Something big, something that was not normal. Alex looked around, and when he saw that no one was paying attention to him, he slipped away into the shadows. The werewolves must have been so concentrated on the story because nobody heard or saw him leave. He loped stealthily through the hallways. The feeling within him grew to pain. Heavy pain. It grew with every step he took. Alex felt as if his guts were crawling out of his body, as if he were being turned inside out. Something within him demanded to be let out.

When he could no longer walk because of the pain, he limped. When he could no longer limp, he crawled. And when the pain reached the unbearable, he collapsed, in the middle of the hallway in the west wing, in a pool of moonlight. He groaned in pain. His body convulsed violently, and without end. Damn, he muttered. Another spasm rocked through him and he cried out in raw pain. It took the group five minutes to realise Alex was no longer among them.

"Everyone, up here!" fane called, and the teenagers grouped together. "Wolves transform and scout Alex's scent back to him. I will lead the pack. Anyone who gets ahead of me will be punished. If you find Alex, howl and we will find you. Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat, you guys can follow us wolves, though it may be in your best interest to stay here, as we move fast, and whatever situation we find Alex in may be a bit disturbing. Consider your choice. Wolves, you all know what you are meant to be doing. Allez" and he waved them off. Jade had pulled Sophia aside when Fane mentioned that anyone who would get ahead of him would be punished. Cocky, possessive and arrogant alpha?" she asked. Sophia grinned and replied, "You better believe it" jade grinned and rejoined beck.

Sophia stood by fane's side as he finished his little pep-talk. He cast an arm around her waist. "Let's go" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. The wolves phased, and waited patiently for fane to phase and lead them. Fane leant down and kissed Sophia softly on her lips. Then he winked, and phased effortlessly into a jet-black wolf with glowing blue eyes. Sophia smiled at him and snuck a glance at the humans.

She eavesdropped on the couples' conversations. "I don't care! I'm following the wolves!" jade argued. Beck shook his head. "I don't want you going. What if you get hurt?" he asked her. Jade groaned. "If you go with me can I go?" she asked him innocently. Beck looked her in the eyes, and nodded. Tori and Andre were talking quietly. "Andre, I don't want to go. I'm tired and I don't feel like drama at the moment." Tori said. Andre nodded and murmured something along the lines of "if you don't go, I won't either" and Tori hugged him. Cat and Robbie had already made up their minds; they were sitting on the floor, and made no effort to get up.

Sophia looked back at fane and followed suit, phasing into a snow-white wolf with her eyes glowing green. Fane lead the pack of the five wolves. Sophia got the sense they were hunting, and the feeling pumped adrenaline in her blood. Her unusually heightened sense improved even more so. She loped through the hallways beside her mate, revelling in his scent and savouring it. A new scent entered her nose. Whirling around, she barked.

Fane allowed her to lead them to the scent. Sophia saw Alex at the end of the corridor. She phased in mid run, changing back to her human form. Alex lay on the floor, bare-chested, with his hands digging into the floor. He had beads of sweat on his forehead, chest and back and he was gasping heavily. He cried out in pain again. "What's happening to him?" Eva said a tremor of fear in her voice. Sophia walked up to him.

Alex cringed before her, baring his neck. "His wolf is coming out, fane" she said, returning to his side. Fane stepped up to Alex and bent down, taking his pulse. Alex whipped his head around to look at the group. Eva gasped. Alex' eyes were glowing a warm gold. Fangs were present. He was fighting the phase. "I'm a wolf?" he asked, gasping. Fane nodded. "Is it always this painful?" he gasped, another tremor spasming through him. Fane kneeled down. "Stop fighting it, Alex. Your wolf is being demanded to be let out. Allow him. Let the sensation wash over you. Don't fight it, you'll be fine, trust Me." he said. Alex looked at him, and in the moment that he did, glowing gold eyes met glowing crystal blue ones. "I trust you, alpha" Alex said, and collapsed on the floor.

The tremors stopped. His glowing eyes died down. And then he phased. For Alex, the moment he stopped fighting was a moment of pure bliss. There was no more pain, and he felt as if he were floating. It felt weird being a wolf. He knew he was a wolf because his senses were supersized. His eyesight was better than it had ever been. His sense of smell was so powerful he could smell the food they had left behind in the rec room. His hearing, as well as his sense of touch and taste was stimulated. He got up, gingerly, and looked up. He quickly bared his neck in submission. Fane smiled when Alex bared his neck. Sophia joined him and he put an arm around her waist.

Everyone was shocked, by Alex's transformation. But Eva was the most. He thought Alex looked absolutely amazing in his coat of deep- brown. His warm Amber eyes warmed her in a way she thought was not humanely possible. She walked up to him, and sat down. Alex followed her example, and cocked her head aside when he looked at her. Eva smiled and bared her neck. Alex got up, and, keeping his head down walked over to Eva. Eva stuck out her hands, and softly touched his fur. She sighed at the softness. She began petting Alex like a dog, rubbing his ears and massaging his spine. The group looked on with interest. Fane quickly saw they needed to be alone.

"Come on!" he whispered, and the wolves phased and left silently. Now alone, even though they didn't realise it, Eva rubbed more of Alex' coat, revelling him his scent. Then I dawned on her exactly what she was doing. She ripped her hands of Alex' coat, and stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. Alex looked at her, and phased back to human form sitting down. "Why'd you stop?" he asked her with all hands and feet. He sighed with relief. Then he looked back at Eva and repeated his question. She answered incredulously, "you enjoyed it?" Alex looked at her and answered,

"Sure. Here, transform to your wolf, and I'll pet you." Eva looked down, and slowly shook her head. "What?" He said. "I can't" she whispered. Alex crawled over to her. He leant back against the wall Eva was leaning on. The two said nothing for a short while. Alex broke the silence. "You're not a wolf, are you?" he said. Eva replied, "I'm a wolf, but not in the way you are." she said. Alex leant in and placed his nose on her neck, and breathed in her scent.

He smelt wolf, apples, and something else. He stumbled backwards. The repulsive scent drew him back. He wondered why he had never smelt it before. He bared his teeth; his incisors had already elongated. His eyes glowed gold. "Vampire!" he hissed. Eva widened her eyes in shock at the sudden turn of events. She crawled away from Alex. When Alex saw her frightened face, his rational side broke through the wolf's rage. His eyes stopped glowing, and his teeth retracted.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, and got up. He walked away. Eva scrambled after him am grabbed him arm. The force of the tug spun Alex around. Eva pressed her lips to his. Alex eyes widened when he felt her soft lips on his. He opened his eyes, and pulled away. Eva looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were glowing purple. Alex gasped. She grinned, and it showed her lengthened incisors.

"Don't be scared of me Alex, mates never hurt each other. I promise on my life I would never hurt you." she said. Alex stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Mates?" he asked her, eyebrows rose. She nodded. "Even though I am half wolf, my wolf recognizes you as mine. And since you are a full blooded wolf, you wolf recognizes me as yours" Alex smiled at Eva's explanation. He placed his nose in her neck again and whispered; "Mine" Eva smiled and hugged him. They broke apart. "Let's go to the rec room, before the others launch another search party." Alex said.

Eva smiled, and took his hand. Together they left the hallway, and walked towards the rec room. _It just goes to show,_ Alex thought, _mates will always find each other, even in the direst of situations. Species is no barrier._

* * *

><p><strong><em>liked it? please review! they are much appreciated!<em>**


	13. Night

_**HEY! the new chapter is up... i'm really sorry if i took super duper DUPER long, but school is really getting in the way and i've had a real bad case of WRITERS BLOCK... now, onto the story, and just for speculation in this chapter we'll see a vulnerable side to jade, a side which most of us haven't really seen before, also, the couples really come out in this, and i hope you enjoy the small TANDRE and CABBIE moments that i've inserted... but, on a much more sour note, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue, all stories have to end, and sadly, the end for this one is drawing near... :( anyway, enjoy, please review, andi really hope the 'protective werewolf spiel' is getting old...**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own victorious, i don't own my neighbours cat, either... XD**_

* * *

><p>Alex and Eva entered the rec room to a very cute sight. The kids were coupled up and lay on the floor, sofas and chairs. Cat sat against Robbie, her head on his shoulder. Tori sat by Andre, with one of his arms around her shoulders. Jade sat in beck's lap, with both of his arms around her. Sophia lay curled up into a ball, with her head in Fane's lap, while fane played absentmindedly with her hair.<p>

They were looking at a TV screen. "... And now to an update of the Californian police. And in the headlines, Hollywood arts" everyone shot up. "About half-hour ago, activity was seen inside the halls of the famous performing arts high school. The police have been on scene and have tried to enter the school to no avail. The electricity short-out locked all of the electric doors and entrances and no one can get inside. Police will try again tomorrow morning. That's all from me, good night" and the news broadcast ended.

"No way" Amy finally brought out. "Are you bloody joking!" she cried. Daniel put an arm around her, and she seemed to calm down. "Hey," Eva said, still standing at the entrance. Everyone looked at her. Fane grinned and said, "The love birds are back!" Sophia smacked him, but smirked all the same.

Eva took Alex' hand. "I take it you have accepted one another?" fane asked. Eva and Alex nodded. Eva stepped forward and into a pool of moonlight. The wolves were immediately alert. Daniel snarled and put another arm around Amy, sheltering her with his body.

His eyes began to glow the feral amber that they took on just before he phased. Amy snarled too, and her eyes began to glow the same colour of amber that her mate had. Sophia's eyes glowed green, and her incisors elongated. Fane stood up and hoisted his mate with him.

He put both arms around her and held her close. His eyes too, were glowing his crystal blue, and fangs were present in his mouth. The victorious gang sat there and took it in with frightened eyes, even jade.

Fane stepped forward, taking caution to put Sophia behind him. He came close to Eva. Alex snarled. "Peace, wolf, I'm only taking her scent." he said. Alex stopped him. "No. Her scent belongs to me, she is mine" he said. Sophia took fane and pulled him back.

He turned around in her arms and looked at her. You wouldn't let anyone smell me fane, Sophia said to him through their bond. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Sophia slipped away from fane and walked towards Eva. Alex let her. Sophia sniffed her.

The scent coming off of Eva was so powerful she stumbled back, and tripped over. Her eyes were wide with fear. Fane picked her up and hugged her tightly. Luna, what did you smell? He asked her gently, while pouring love through their bond.

_Vampire_, she whispered so softly, fane would have missed it if it weren't for their bond. He snarled loudly, and pried himself free of his mate's arms. Claws had erupted from his finger nails, and they were deadly sharp. "Vampire!" He snarled. The wolves snarled in unison, their suspicions confirmed.

Alex jumped in front of Eva. "No one touches her! She is mine" he snarled back. "She is a vampire!" Daniel retorted, with obvious disdain. "I don't care!" Alex snarled, "She is mine and therefore you can't touch her!" he stood in the fighting stance, ready to protect his precious mate. "Doesn't her scent repulse you?" Amy said, Alex snarled at her, and Daniel snarled in return for Alex snarling at his mate.

"I don't smell her scent as bad as you do! It's only in the moon light when her smell is intensified." he said. Fane's eyes stopped glowing and his fangs retracted. "I acknowledge she is yours, and on behalf of all the wolves present I apologize for acting so rash" he said.

Alex bared his neck, and turned around. Eva was scared stiff. Alex put his arms around her, and she relaxed. "Anyway," she said, "how come you could watch that broadcast anyway, I thought the electricity cut out?" Tori looked at him. "The thing runs on batteries" she explained.

Eva nodded and with a huff sat down on a couch. Alex sat by her side. "So what do we do now?" she asked. Fane answered. "I think it will be wise to catch some sleep. You have all had a rough night, and sleep is what you need to recover your thoughts." he said. Jade snickered. Fane turned to look at her and she winced when she saw his eyes glow.

They quickly dimmed, and jade was able to breathe again. She inclined her head to where cat sat her head on Robbie's shoulder. She was snoring gently. Robbie looked at her tenderly. Fane smiled too. He apologised to jade with a nod and a mumbled sorry. The whole group was on the verge of collapsing, they were so tired.

The night had wreaked them all. Their minds were still catching up to what their eyes had seen. Andre stood up first, and held Tori in his arms. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm crashed, so I think I'll find a room for me and Tori, somewhere we can sleep." the rest of the group nodded meekly. Andre and Tori left the room. After they had left, the couples left to find a room together.

At last, Sophia and fane were the last ones left in the room. "I take it you will sleep with me?" he said, while winking at her from his spot on the couch. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go" Sophia replied. Fane smiled. "But first I want to see how the others are doing..." Sophia said.

"Aw" Fane whined, "is that really necessary?" Sophia turned around and looked at him indignantly. "Yes!" she cried, "of course! An alpha always has to look after his or her pack, so don't act like the cocky, arrogant and possessive alpha that you know you are!" She panted from her rant. Fane smirked and stood up. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

It was always the same when she kissed him, or vice versa. It felt like the softest satin, barely touching her lips but touching them all the same. It felt like heaven. Sophia pulled away and looked fane in the eye. His began to glow, and hers glowed in reciprocation. She pecked him on the cheek, then turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>With her superior hearing and sense of smell, it took her five minutes to track down Amy and Daniel. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.<p>

"I can't believe they are mated" Amy's voice rang out. "I don't understand. How can he be with her when she is a vampire?"

"Species is no barrier, my love" Daniel's soothing voice replied.

"I know but, ugh, I give up. After all, I have you" Amy said

And then there was no more sound. Realising they needed to be alone; Sophia stepped away from the door and went on her way to visit Alex and Eva. When she arrived at their door, she looked through the peep-hole, and smiled at what she saw. The mates were curled up on two sofas together. Alex' arms were securely around Eva's waist, and Eva head lay snuggled under Alex' chin.

Sophia left them alone to sleep in peace, and went on to the mortals' rooms. She found Tori and André's first. Their door was closed and when she looked inside she saw the two sleeping peacefully together. Her eyes were drawn to the clock above their heads. 12:01. remembering her promise she gave fane; she left André and Tori alone, and started for the room beck and jade were occupying.

On her way there she passed Robbie and cat. It was Cat she particularly felt sorry for. The poor girl must have been scared out of her wits with what she had seen tonight. Sophia was afraid she might tell the school their secret, as well as getting some sort of mental issues. Surely the optimistic girl had never been prepared for what she had seen.

Nevertheless, Robbie was doing a good job of watching over her. Robbie's body curled around cat's protectively and she was clinging onto him as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. Sophia smiled. Seeing the two there was the entire meaning of innocent love. Seeing the two together reminded her of the bond all of the mates and couples shared. She left them. Finally, she arrived at beck and jade's room. They were in one of the rec rooms near the media wing.

Their door was open. Sophia stuck her head inside, and saw jade on the edge of a couch, pulling off her combat boots while beck lay bare-chested on another couch that he had pushed up against the one jade was sitting on so that it formed a mock version of a double bed. Jade lifted her head when she heard the door creak. "Hey" she said, with obvious fatigue in her voice.

Sophia saw that she had bags under her eyes. "Hi" she replied. "May I?" she asked, motioning for the couch. Jade nodded. Sophia sat down beside her and put an arm around her. Jade sighed. "Are you okay?" Sophia asked gently. Jade nodded. "Sure?" Sophia persisted.

Jade looked at her and Sophia saw the beginnings of tears in Jade's eyes. Sophia took jade in a hug. She didn't cry aloud, but when Sophia felt something wet touch her shoulders she knew jade was crying silent tears. Over jade's shoulder, she saw beck opening his eyes, and coming over. Sophia broke away from jade, and beck took Jade in his arms. Jade composed herself. "How would it possibly feel to love someone so much, that you would give your life for them?" she asked. "I'm afraid you'll never know" Sophia said.

"But I do" jade whispered. Sophia looked at her. "And I have him right here" Jade said, whilst looking up at beck. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" beck replied, never taking his eyes from hers. Sophia decided then that she had to leave. She transformed, and stalked out of the room. She transformed back.

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived in the rec room where fane was, she found him snoring gently on one of the couches. She smiled, and lay down beside him. His arms reached around her belly and he pulled her closer until she was tucked securely into his body. <em>I love you Luna<em>, he said through their bond. And Sophia replied, I_ love you too._

* * *

><p><strong><em>was it good? i really hope so! please review!<em>**


End file.
